Camping Fun
by Jade-Button
Summary: The team's gone camping. Mal's alive. Robert's gone with them. Smut  A/A/E  D/M  A/R


**A/N:** I am so fucking bored! Summer sucks when you got nothing to do. Anyway, inception has been on my mind ever since I saw it (such a mind fuck) and I'm in a sexual kind of mood so here it is.

* * *

"Dom!" Mal whispered while shaking her sleeping boyfriend. "Dom! I heard something."

Dom groaned. "It's probably just a serial killer or something."

Mal scoffed and decided to check it out. She quickly scanned the area outside before shrugging off the sound and slipping back inside her tent. She missed the flash of auburn in the darkness.

* * *

Meanwhile, Arthur lay awake in the cramped little tent staring up at the dark blue fabric above him. Eames was snoring loudly beside him and Arthur envied him for being able to sleep. He couldn't get the image of that sexy girl with long auburn hair. Ariadne was hot and Arthur knew she was easy. The fact that she had a boyfriend never seemed to stop her from touching his arm or flashing a little bit of cleavage or rubbing her ass against his front when she had the opportunity.

Arthur exhaled slowly when he felt his boxer shorts tightening. He looked over at the slumbering Eames. He was in a deep sleep. He probably wouldn't wake up. Arthur was just about to slide his arm under the sleeping bag when the zipper of the tent slid down. He quickly sat up.

Ariadne stuck her head into the tent and smiled seeing Arthur sitting up, his bare chest showing as the sleeping bag cover pooled around his waist.

"Hey," she smiled. "Can I come in?" She didn't wait for his response but rather stepped in slowly. First one bare leg, then her torso, and her other leg followed.

She put a finger to her lips when she noticed Eames.

Arthur licked his lips after seeing her barely covered body. She wore black booty shorts and a loose white tank top. She wore no bra underneath and it showed. Her nipples could be seen poking through the flimsy material. She crawled towards him showing Arthur her breasts while they wobbled with her motions.

She pressed a hand against his chest pushing him back onto the sleeping bag. Arthur smirked at her. She was always flirting and he knew this was in the near future. Fuck Robert. He obviously didn't satisfy her enough if she was coming to him for it. He grabbed the back of her head and pulled her down onto his lips. He instantly slid his tongue into her mouth and met hers. He loved her soft auburn hair and he loved that it was long enough for him to run his hands through it.

She broke away and giggled. Then she crawled underneath the cover so that she could feel more of his skin on hers. She wasn't disappointed. All he wore were black boxers. She kissed him again and straddled his waist. Her lips felt hot as they moved downward from his lips, down his neck, and across his torso. She toyed with his nipples and enjoyed his groans when she bit one and pulled.

He smirked when he finally felt her fingers underneath his boxers and on his skin. She softly gripped the base of his penis and moved slowly along it to the tip. She laughed again quietly at this reaction. His breathing had hitched and his hands were playing with the bottom of her tank top. She moaned when the rough pads of his fingers ran along the smooth skin of her lower belly. That tiny amount of pleasure made her grip on his penis a lot harder than she had intended.

"Whoa whoa let go for a sec," he breathed out trying to hide the discomfort.

She smirked. "Why? Am I hurting you?" She squeezed again enjoying the control she had over him.

He kissed her passionately moving his tongue along the roof of her mouth while she moaned into his mouth. The grip on his dick lessened and he took the opportunity. Quickly he turned her over so he was on top and he held her wrists in one of his large hands above her head. She gasped at his speed and he laughed. He ripped off her tank top with his free hand and watched as her breasts bounced free making his boxers even more uncomfortable. He suckled one of her nipples and let go of her wrists to play with the other one.

Arthur realized that this woman had teased him enough. He kissed her once more while reaching down the pulled down his boxers and used his feet to kick them off. Then he pushed her bottoms to the side. Ariadne inhaled sharply when she felt his penis at her entrance. He smirked yet again when he felt how wet she was. Arthur ran the tip of his penis along her folds and she moaned in anticipation.

Arthur kissed her again and pushed into her roughly. Fortunately, his kiss smothered her scream. Ariadne wrapped her legs around his waist. He felt her quickly adjust to his size and proceeded to thrust quickly. Each time he did, Ariadne felt him so deep inside her almost as if he was trying to break her in two.

While he fucked her, Arthur laid his head on her breasts in a way that she could feel his hot breath across her chest making her squeal with pleasure. Ariadne dug her long fingernails across his bare back and he growled.

Ariadne giggled but her laughter died and she slowly fully opened her eyes when she realized that she could no longer hear Eames's snoring. She looked over to see him staring at the couple with his arm under the covers. Then he saw her looking at him and looked fearful for a moment that she would tell Arthur. She was about to but she realized how much it turned her on.

Instead she smiled and licked her lips at Eames. She reached over and flipped over the blanket showing his impressive length. Ariadne was amazed that Arthur hadn't noticed that there was another conscious person in the tent but she guessed that all he could hear was the loud breathing.

Ariadne grabbed Eames's length and pumped slowly. As she got more and more into both the motions of Arthur and her sex, and the thrill of being watched, oh and giving Eames a blowjob, her movements sped up.

"Arthur! Arthur I'm coming!" And she did. She let go of both Eames and Arthur and held on to the fabric underneath her. She screamed and it was heard throughout the grounds, as Arthur's mouth wasn't there to obstruct the sound. Nobody in the tent took notice but just continued with what they were doing. Arthur thrusted even harder to the surprise of Ariadne and he placed his hands beside her head to hold himself up. He gritted his teeth and groaned while he shot out his seed into her womb. At the same time, sounds were emitting from Eames while he too came. His cum landed onto both Ariadne and Arthur.

Arthur rolled off of Ariadne beside her. Each person breathed loudly, their chests heaving while they slowly got off their pleasure high.

"Eames, did you fucking cum on me?" Arthur asked breathlessly.

Eames didn't answer. Instead, he stared at Arthur's outline in the dark.

Arthur shook his head. "Ariadne, you should get out of here before someone comes to check out the noise."

Ariadne nodded and kissed Arthur and winked at Eames. He didn't see it though because of the darkness. She quietly left shirtless, her body caked with sweat and carrying her ripped tank top.

Ariadne slipped back into her own tent and lay down beside her boyfriend. Robert stirred in his sleep. "Honey, where'd you go?"

She smiled and snuggled into his shoulder. "Nature was calling, babe."

* * *

Yeah so that's that. If you liked it, review. If you didn't, flame. Hope you had fun.


End file.
